tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Evonis
Player: Prestige Character Name: Evonis Character Full Name: Evonis 'Lighthammer' Archibold Affiliation(s): Paladins of the Dawnguard (If applicable, it's a backstory tie-in.), Stormwind, The Alliance. Class: Paladin Race: Human. Alignment: Neutral. Faith: Evonis tends to place his faith in The Light. Build: Average build. Age: 38 years of age. Gender: Male. Height: 5'7" Weight: 197 (clothing), 267 (armored) Eye Color: Blue, minorized ties of green. Hair Style & Color: Cut short (I believe Colonel or the one before it.), his hair is brown. Skin Color: Light Armor/Garment Type: (Cloth, Leather etc...) Platemail, Chainmail or Leather, technically mixed use of any type of armor that may benefit him. Usual Attire: Considering his ties in now as an Alliance Soldier, an ex-warrior of the Dawnguard, he is most likely to equip and use Stormwind equipment (if applicable.). If put in the case, he will return to his Dawnguard equipment. Personality: A pure, friendly being. He has a small hatred burning within his heart for those of the orcish race, but holds high respect for the Tauren. History: Evonis was born in a bad society, commonly assaulted and so on, which had built him sturdily for the life he would go into. After seeing several members of the Dawnguard in action, he had grown to respect their ranks and by the age of nine, became a Dawnguard Squire. His parents hadn't reacted too fond, but his father still held support, even after his mother had denied it. At the ranking of Squire, a Dawnguard Warrior would take up training the Squire in question. He was trained by a man named Ingnam, a high ranking member of the Dawnguard. Ingnam's reason for his ranking, was the fact he was one of the more combat applicable warriors of the Dawnguard. Evonis was trained with every type of weapon he could get his hands on, maces, swords, axes, even polearms. His training also involved doing jobs, weapon care, and minor medical work. Such jobs were extermination (killing hostile animals that got into the keep, as they were in Northrend). Ingnam's training method was a bit more slacked than other mentors, whereas he gave Evonis choices. Such choices were weaponry practice, blocking, or so on. Evonis was previously being trained as a basic warrior, but had then asked to be trained under the Light. He was forwarded to a lower ranked teacher, Alexin, a female paladin. This change of path had caused a incredible change, which involved studying and concentrating obtained power within, for eight to twelve hours a day. Only twenty years later, by the time his training was over, he took on a Squire of his own, Vorin, and trained the Squire with the skills he was aswell trained to. Vorin was a bold young boy, and took his training with utmost care and work. Only two years into Vorin's training, Battle had broken out against the undead, causing a full scale battle, and so began hatred for the ramshackle minions, and the highly ranked, cold-blooded warriors known as the Death Knights. Evonis' squire was killed when a number of undead warriors broke into the Keep, causing every knight, and squire alike, to take up arms with their efficient weapons. Evonis took up a sword and shield, and used this tool well. He was given a two-handed, doublebladed axe by one of his best friends, Aster. This axe was infused with a glyph of flame. Evonis took the toll hard, that with his training closed and basic skills mastered, he was only barely trained to use the Light for Revivals. He thought he could have saved Aster, but he was not there to save him, was he? Evonis' life comes up to now as the Dawnguard was destroyed. He now fought on his own up until the age of twenty, when he enlisted with the Stormwind Army. His division was more bound on defending the people under the Alliance, instead of enforcing law and order quite much. This, is where he is now. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human